


Settle Down

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



They'd taken time to heal from the fear and everything that happened after. 

Jack was the largest part of how they did heal. As much as life had thrown at them, neither Mia nor Brian could focus on it for long when Jack was walking, running, playing, or even just sleeping peacefully.

"I could really settle down now," Brian told Mia, kissing her hair as he stood behind her, watching Jack drool in his sleep.

She turned her head enough to look up at him, sly smile, curving her lips. "No you can't."

He laughed, knowing it. He never would.


End file.
